pengharap
by sukidesuuu
Summary: headcanon. menjadi pengharap; pikirnya, tidaklah apa-apa. sasuke /implied sasusakusara/


**naruto (c) masashi kishimoto.**

tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

headcanon {nggak yakin juga}. ooc. diksi ngaco. etc.

sasuke. /implied sasusakusara/

.

 _karena menjadi pengharap; pikirnya, tidaklah apa-apa._

.

 **pengharap**

roseraina

.

Jika dipikir-pikir, hampir setelah dia memutuskan bergabung kembali menjadi bagian desa Konoha, segala impiannya dulu; sudah tidak lagi ada.

Dendamnya. Kebenciannya. Pembalasan akan penjelasan palsu yang pernah dia terima—betul-betul sudah tercabut sampai akar-akarnya. Hilang. Tak menyisakan satu bekas pun puing-puingnya.

Harapannya sudah tidak ada. Sudah meluap bersama kedamaian yang—selalu—diharapkan oleh sang kakak tercinta, dan kini terwujud juga. Desa yang tentram pun kehidupan normal sebagaimana biasanya.

Meski dia rasa, dia tidak pernah pantas mendapatkan kehidupan normal seperti ini.—mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan.

Benar-benar tidak pernah pantas dia rasa.

Ada satu pagi; kala sinar mentari mengetuk kelopak matanya untuk membuka; dan dia menemukan secercah lengkung yang menawan menyambutnya. Pun suara bening yang mengalun ke telinganya; bersamaan permata hijau yang menyejukkan paginya.

Namun, di satu pagi yang lain dan pagi-pagi seterusnya, dia hanya menemukan desau angin menyapu kulitnya. Menyemai ungkap pagi dalam sebuah kekosongan yang masuk melalui celah-celahnya.

Dan dia—sedikit—berharap.

Memimpikan satu pagi itu akan datang—lagi—menjumpai.

Hingga dia selalu menghitung waktu. Menghitung perputaran hidup yang pernah dia lewati. Menghitung jarak yang telah dia jamahi.

Dan pada akhirnya…

…dia kembali.

Masih dengan mimpi dan harap yang—masih—dia bungkam di dalam benak. Dan dia menemui satu keajaiban yang sekejap diilhami.

Perwujudan harapnya betul-betul menjadi nyata.

Buncahan bahagia pun semakin lama semakin pula mengukungnya.

Dan dia benar-benar kembali. Pada pagi yang selalu dia rindukan, dan akhirnya dia dapati. (—bersamaan itu pula, janji kehidupan sosok lain pun nyatanya, akan menyisip di tengah-tengah relung bahagia yang nyaris meledakkan dadanya—dan lagi-lagi—akan pula terdapati.)

Ini adalah balasan yang sangat timpang baginya.

Namun, dia begitu bersyukur menerimanya.

Karena dia bahagia.

Sungguh.

Meski sama sekali tidak pernah bisa diwakilkan dalam kata.

.

xxx

.

Terlewati lagi.

Satu waktu yang kembali tersapu untuk perpisahan yang lagi-lagi tidak pernah dia ingini. Meninggalkan—sedikit—harapannya lagi.

Demi kepentingan; demi kedamaian desa; dan dia rela melepas—sedikit—harapannya itu.

Pada satu waktu yang tidak—akan—lagi dia jumpai untuk sekian waktu ke depan. Untuk setiap kehangatan yang tidak—akan—lagi menyambutnya; dia memutuskan untuk kembali melepas sedikit harapannya itu. (—yang sayangnya mendapati persetujuan dari sang pemilik binar hijau di hadapannya.)

Dan sedikit rasa kecewanya pun nyatanya tidak bisa mengganti pikulan dari misi rahasia yang akan dia dapati—dan jalani.

Kini, langkahnya yang kembali akan berpijak pergi, entah kenapa terasa berat baginya untuk melangkahkan kaki. Tapi, dia harus melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti. Meninggalkan sang pemilik binar hijau itu (—dengan sosok mungil dalam dekapan tangan itu.)

Pergi diiringi dengan senyum yang meyakini.

Dan satu kalimat ajaib entah bagaimana bisa; tiba-tiba terlantur dalam ucapannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"— _kita bisa melewati ini."_

Dan dia betul-betul melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti.

Setelah satu kecupan dia lancarkan di dahi.

.

xxx

.

Adalah betahun-tahun dia terus bersembunyi.

Melewati satu pagi ke pagi yang lain dalam sebuah sunyi.

Terkadang, ada sebuah kerinduan pada satu pagi yang beberapa waktu belakangan selalu dia harapkan kembali.

 _Sapaan pagi yang mengalun ke telinga._

 _Rengkuhan hangat yang—pernah—dia terima._

 _Celotehan manja dan pertumbuhan dari sosok mungil yang dia tinggalkan._

 _Pun sebuah kehangatan di dalam rumah yang mampu mengaburkan kekosongannya._

Harapan itu nyatanya, hanyalah harapan dari khayalannya kala dia terjaga di sepanjang malamnya.

Dan kala pagi dia membuka mata; dia selalu berharap hal itu akan dia temukan.

Meski kenyataannya—mungkin—tidak akan pernah.

Dia hanyalah pengharap yang hanya bisa mendekam harapnya di dalam benak. Karena dia merasa ini sudah sepantasnya dia dapatkan; mengingat rekam jejaknya di masa lalu yang tak kunjung bisa dia lupakan. Untuk segala dosa yang pernah dia lakukan; dan dia menerimanya. Karena ini memang pantas untuknya.

Sampai hari itu tiba—satu hari yang tidak pernah terlintas akan terjadi dalam pikirannya.

Sampai dia bisa melihat sosok mungil yang telah dia tinggalkan itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang selalu menghiasi setiap ruang khayalnya.

 _("—PAPA!")_

Meski sosok mungilnya itu sekaligus menuntut cerita atas ketidakhadirannya di tengah-tengah keluarga selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pun sesuatu tentang kesalahpahaman yang sosok mungilnya tunjukan dalam bentuk selembar foto yang ditemukan—yang nyatanya berhubungan pada masa lalu yang dia tidak mungkin sanggup ceritakan kepada sosok mungilnya itu.

Dan dia terlihat seperti menyakiti karena tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Padahal diam-diam; kehangatan perlahan-lahan mengakar di dadanya saat sosok itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang selalu menghiasi ruang khayalnya.

Dan harapan-harapannya yang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dibiarkan mendekam; kini justru terbiarkan lolos tanpa beban apapun juga.

Sampai sang pemilik binar hijau yang dia nantikan tiba di hadapannya; dengan seulas senyum tangguh yang tidak pernah berubah seperti terakhir kali dia temui.

Dan dia tidak mengerti; saat dirasanya harapannya untuk sekali lagi terwujud dalam pertemuan kecil tak terduga. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi; kembali memercikan ruang bahagia di dasar hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _menjadi seorang pengharap; pikirnya, tidaklah apa-apa._

 _karena menurutnya, harapan tidaklah menjadi sekedar harapan belaka._

.

.

 **[selesai]**

.

Ini cuma fict sebagai rasa rindu karena sudah lama nggak pernah ngetik cerita canon hehe. Tentang harapan Sasuke akan keluarganya gitu hehe Maaf ya kalau mungkin ceritanya agak bikin bingung x')))) Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca x))

Salam sehangat matahari pagi,

r. nana


End file.
